


Stargazing

by chiraledge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Diana agrees to help Akko study for an astronomy test. Short scene for Dianakko week. (Day One: Stars/Astrology)





	Stargazing

“Akko, I want you to pay attention,” Diana said.

Diana gestured to the telescope, but Akko was too busy looking up at the stars without it. Somehow Diana knew it’d be a fruitless endeavor that night. Usually, they’d have an argument on the lookout, but Akko had surprised Diana by asking her for help studying for their upcoming test. Diana normally wouldn’t have accepted the offer, but a teacher had already named Diana one of the official “study buddies”, and for some reason Akko was the only one who’d asked her.

“I am paying attention Diana!” Akko said. “We’re here to study the stars right? I mean, look at ‘em!”

They had picked a beautiful night to go stargazing. The sky was clear enough that they didn’t even need to cast a lighting spell to read. Which would have been nice if Akko had wanted to read at all, or do any of the work.

“While they are impressive,” Diana said, handing Akko a study guide she’d prepared. “We’re here to go over the constellations together.”

Akko frowned as she looked over the notes. Diana felt anger rising in her, and was ready to scold Akko yet again for slacking off at an important time. It should have made her even more mad that she was ready to waste her own time so close to an exam.

“This seems really tricky,” Akko said. “But I guess we should probably study this test stuff since I might get expelled if I fail this test!”

Diana was a bit mortified at how Akko laughed off potentially getting expelled. On the other hand, Akko had faced potential expulsion about half of the weeks of the school year so far, so it might have been a bit numbing getting threatened by it over and over. Diana felt a bit upset at herself, she knew Akko was poor at studying, and most of the teachers she’d spoken to called her a lost cause, but she felt so sorry for her all of a sudden. She couldn’t even be angry.

“Let’s just…go slowly.” Diana said.

It took a while to get warmed up, but Diana found that Akko paid better attention if she could tie the lesson into the stars, and Akko paid much better attention on the few constellations she could connect to Shiny Chariot. She still believed it was childish to be so obsessed with Chariot, but she couldn’t deny how her eyes sparkled when she talked about her hero. There was something comforting in that look.

“Diana?” Akko asked suddenly.  


“Huh?” Diana asked.  


“You just…kinda spaced out for about five minutes there.” Akko said.

Diana blushed.

“Oh! I just…was thinking about the…test…” Diana hoped that would have been good enough, but Akko just looked confused. “Maybe we should take a break.” Diana said.

Diana sat down by Akko at the edge of the platform, and the two looked out at the stars. Diana tried to ignore the fluttering feelings inside of her and told herself it was just from something she ate earlier.

“Thanks for helping me, Diana. I know I’m a pain.” Akko said.  


“You’re really not so bad. You just…have a different way of learning than I do.” Diana said. “I probably should take that into consideration more.”  


“I wish our teachers would.” Akko said.  


“They’re…doing their best.” Diana said.

The fluttering got worse suddenly. She found herself agreeing with Akko. Maybe she wasn’t so bad of a student. Maybe she just learned differently, which didn’t always work with Luna Nova’s strict teaching plan.

“Maybe I can tell them my findings from this study session. They do respect my opinions.”

Akko’s expression brightened.

“You’d do that for me?” Akko asked.

Diana squirmed, suddenly confronted with a terrible thought. If Akko did have the class structure tailored more to her needs, would she even need Diana anymore? It was a selfish and terrible thought, she knew. But she suddenly couldn’t push down her desire to see Akko more in this kind of setting, and couldn’t think of any other way to spend time alone with her.

“O-or maybe,” Diana said. “We could continue these private lessons as well.”  


Why was that so hard to say suddenly? This was just studying. Right?  


“That’d be great!” Akko said. “If I have you and Professor Ursula helping me, there’s no way I can do bad!”  


Seeing how happy that made Akko made the strange feeling grow stronger. Diana did her best to compose herself. Was she catching a cold? Luckily, Akko didn’t seem to notice.  


“At my old school, we had this dinky planetarium, and they didn’t even have a good enough projector to cover the whole ceiling,” Akko said. “So we’d look up at like a square projected above us and it didn’t even feel real. I got in trouble because I said how stupid it looked.”  


Diana tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Akko looked surprised at her laughing, but joined in.  


“I can picture you saying that very clearly.” Diana said.  


“I couldn’t not say anything, it looked so dumb! It’s why it’s a little hard for me to focus on the in class stuff. It’s just so cool to look up at the real stars, you know?” Akko said.  


Diana watched Akko’s eyes sparkle while she looked upwards.  


“It is an incredible view.” Diana said, staring more at Akko than the constellations.


End file.
